1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device that includes a display element having a transparent electrode. Further, the invention relates to a vehicle used for transport of people or goods and to an electronic device with the use of the display element of the present invention. Still further, the invention relates to a vehicle-mounted display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technique in which sight to be reflected in a side-view mirror or a rearview mirror provided for a vehicle is increased by applying a display device to the mirror (Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-200936 (FIGS. 4, 5, 16, and 17)). In Reference 1, the following structures are disclosed: the first structure in which a display device itself which is provided on a side-view mirror or the like is used as a mirror, the second structure in which reflection of display is seen in a half mirror or the like, and the third structure in which a mirror and a display device are provided in parallel.
In the first structure in the above reference, since it is preferable to fabricate a display screen is shaped like a rectangle, a mirror using the display device should also be shaped like a rectangle. Accordingly, the design freedom is limited. In the second structure, the thickness of a chassis is increased. Meanwhile, the longitudinal length of a chassis is increased in the third structure.